Transparent conducting oxides (TCOs) are extensively used in electronic applications where electrical conduction and optical transparency are both required. Some example applications include liquid crystal displays (LCDs) organic light emitting diodes (LEDs), solar cells, etc. Presently, indium tin oxide (ITO) is widely used because of it's high transparency, low resistivity, and high work function. One drawback to ITO is limited chemical stability at higher temperatures.
Zirconium-doped zinc oxide (ZZO) materials are used as an alternative to ITO in some applications due to properties such as improved stability at high temperatures, low resistivity and high transparency. Also ZZO materials are nontoxic, inexpensive and abundant in comparison to ITO. However, ZZO formation methods such as sputtering and laser deposition do not provide films or other structures of the quality and cost necessary for some device applications.
What are needed are methods to form ZZO films that produce improved ZZO structures with improved properties such as transparency, resistivity, crystallinity, step coverage, mechanical properties, etc. What are also needed are improved ZZO films, structures, etc. and devices utilizing these ZZO oxides that take advantage of the improved properties.